earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrilic Canadaese
redirects from Canuckas, E? Overview Centrilic Canadaese (often shortened to Cantrilinese) is an anglicized language that branched out from the more widely known Canadaese and is spoken by citizens of the nation of Central_Canada, Centrilic Canadaese is not to be confused with Canadaese and both parties take a major offence when one is mistaken from the other. Centrilic Canadaese, just like its father language, It is a language primarily derived from English but borrows a lot of their grotesque vocabulary from illinois’ Gangster Speak language of the gangs of illinois, and a small chunk from the distant somersetese, aging nomads from the cold north. But along with that, by moving to the west they provided themselves with new surroundings, new alloys and new enemies. Therefore their vocabulary changed. History 'Early Canadaese (Uppish English)' Early Canadaese can be more described as an accent of English rather than a separate language entirely. The pronunciations were very slightly different but an englishese man could still teleport and resume human contact with the locals. Although there was 1 significant difference in the naming of this vocabular, at the time Canada was known as Upper_Canada due to the fact that the nation name “Canada” was being hogged by some boomer that didn’t want people to keep such an elusive and historical name. the accent at the time was known as Uppish English as Upper Canada was up the St. Lawrence river from where many englishese would enter the Canadian continent from, but is referred to as Early Canadaese as of recent. Englishese weren’t the only immigrants however, as nomads from the north slowly calmed themselves down. and realizing how bad their climate was, moved down south to Upper Canada; slowly integrating themselve into society. An example of Early Canadaese thus follows: Early Canadaese: "eh brethor, i shure do luv drinking serup RAW frum thee mapel tree!” English: "oh brother, i sure love drinking syrup RAW from the maple tree!" 'Modern Canadaese' Modern Canadaese is the currently most spoken language in the nation of Canada. various immigrants to Upper Canada brought their customs, you could call canada a boiling pot of soy then. the sparse but powerful Somersetese assumed high roles in the nation, even one becoming president of Canada later on. Along with that, this timeline traces the border between the Poop Dealer vs Penis Inspector Gang War, and various illinese citizens, who wanting to escape the seemingly neverending cycle of drugs and destruction flee to Upper Canada, and integrate themselves as the commonfolk. They are the most numerous and therefore affect the language the most. With them, they bring weed among other drugs and slowly but surely that evolves into the very icon of Canadaese culture, along with that, Canada finally decided to fall and the name was up for grabs. Upper Canada made a ticket first and renamed themselves to Canada. The rest were assumed to be docblocked. An example of Modern Canadaese thus follows: Modern Canadaese: "ayy buhdor, aye du shore doo liev slinking pe seeruhp RAEW AS GLAS o’ frum thee marujanaple tre, eh?” English: "oh brother, i sure love drinking syrup RAW from the maple tree!" Centrilic Canadaese During the great but short era of manifest destiny the canadian union had at the time, many citizens were encouraged by the naive government to move to the west. Many Canadaese took it upon themselves to do so, they ventured past the great lakes until hitting a dessert. Desperate for food, they kept on. Eventually, they found a river which solved this dilemma. They then founded the town of Iron_City and soon after the nation of Central_Canada, the name to give homage of their previous home. Months and Minecraft years went by, and they lost much of the old canadese slang they had grown up with, so they had to make up their own. 300iq language-creating time! An example of Centrilic Canadaese thus follows: Centrilic Canadaese: "o bru'or, ye sey sor doo li©ek fe Bunny Hug ye srip FEBLE ISO GLA DO od frum ye methan©aple tee, e?” English: "oh brother, i sure love drinking syrup RAW from the maple tree!" Central Canadaese's Closed 'C' the Closed C; ©, is the forth letter of the Cantrilinese alphabet, obviously kiddies cannot say the word "closed" correctly and it is not called the Closed C within Central Canada. instead, it is called the "Kop". although the sound it makes is very stoutly different from its' name. When mouthed it makes the "ɾēƌɐçẗȅḍ" sound. The origin of the letter is a common folktale between local Centralese Canadese keeners. The Story goes that one day a member of a town in the nation named Maltvel had just purchased a brand of expensive leather and was about to attempt to write a fine copypasta inside of the 2009 computer game minecraft. Upon opening up the book he found himself to had been scammed, every time he would write the letter 'C' he would get copyright-struck-en by the sellers, who had apparently prior to this filed a sly patent for the letter C by paying a hefty fine for premium permissions to a certain account who's only letters in his name were Cs. this was somehow ayy-OK with Fix. The now moderately annoyed citizens tried to lobby against them but failed as he did not pay Fix in real life money to undo the artificial patent. He instead lobbied with his fellow comrades of Central_Canada to mass protest by changing to letter 'C' to a copyright symbol. This went through and soon all Centrilic-Canadaese were swiftyly picking up the new letter. Months later, someone finally paid Fix and he undid the patent. And the Cantrilinese could finally use the letter 'C' again. Although, they had grown so accustom to Kop that yes, C was placed back into their alphabets and computer keyboards in order to spell foreign names, but was and still hasn't been placed back to its proper thrown as the King of "does it make a Kuh sound, a Suh sound, or a Shuh sound?" addendums common to such an english-inspired lexicon. fun trivia: this is the 1,420th page on this wiki. huzzah! Category:Groups Category:Ethnicity Category:Languages